In U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,579 a covering of an interior element of a motor vehicle equipped with an airbag is described. This interior element is a backrest of a vehicle seat in the side wing of which the airbag is integrated. With this seat, a piping tab is arranged between a first covering part and a second covering part of the covering which receives a piping.
This piping is arranged on the outside of the covering in the transition of the two covering parts which are arranged flush thus not arranged in an overlapping manner and receive the piping tab between them. The piping tab is sewn to the one covering part by means of a holding seam. In addition, the two covering parts and the piping tab are sewn together by means of a tearing seam for the airbag.
When triggering the airbag, the tearing seam tears so that between the two covering parts a gap for the emergence of the actual airbag from the seat materializes, while the holding seam also in this case ensures the connection of piping to piping tab and the one covering part. The covering is produced in that initially the piping tab is connected to the one covering part by means of the holding seam and then the adjoining ends of the two covering parts directed to the inside, which receive the piping tab between them, sewn together by means of the tearing seam. The piping thus protrudes over the outer surface of the covering or is embedded in a depression formed in the transition in the two covering parts.
It is at least one object to further develop a covering of an interior element of a motor vehicle equipped with an airbag so that the covering in the connecting region of two covering parts on the one hand visually gives a high-quality impression yet safe tearing-open of a tearing seam upon triggering of the airbag is guaranteed. It is additionally at least one object of the invention to state a particularly simple manufacture of the seam arrangement for such a covering. Furthermore, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.